


Spinning on That Dizzy Edge

by grus



Series: never better [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Fluff, Fuck TROS, Kissing, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, TROS Fix IT, tros ending au, tros ending fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Simple fix it for the ending of TROS. Plus fluff and kisses :)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: never better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851691
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Spinning on That Dizzy Edge

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this ship. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is a line from Just Like Heaven by The Cure.
> 
> Movie ending au, basically Ben doesn't evaporate (and then he doesn't even get to appear as a force ghost???) or whatever because fuck that noise lmao #bensolodeservedbetter

It's their third kiss when they are both fully aware of each other.

The first one had both struggling for air at the edge of life and death, Rey grabbing onto Ben's face and him putting his arms around her so hard they could crush each other.

The soft but brilliant smile Ben gave her after for a horrifying moment seemed to be a goodbye. He'd given her so much of his life force he fainted, knocked out cold.

For a brief but chilling instant his silhouette flickered in front of Rey's eyes.

Was he dying?!

Rey checked for a pulse and breath and found him breathing steadily. He was just unconscious.

"Ben?" she spoke to him insistently, "We need to get out of here," she rubbed his cheek gently.

Ben's eyes fluttered open, he looked at her adoringly.

"You need healing," she gently placed her hand on his chest.

"Don't you dare!" he rasped, not strong enough to actually yell.

"But you're..." Rey insisted but Ben grabbed the hand on his heart.

"I refuse, I don't want YOU to risk death," he whispers.

"Ben, please..." Rey pleaded, looking into his bright eyes.

"No, and that's FINAL!" for the first time in their exchange he sounded as commanding as he used to as Kylo Ren.

Rey involuntarily flinched. She'd never really been afraid of Kylo, but still the reminder of the old times was not a pleasant one. But there were different priorities now, she needed to get herself together and help Ben, as much as he would allow.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to yell but I NEED you to live... please..." he rubbed his thumb softly against her wrist.

"At least let me support you, you can't walk by yourself..."

* * *

It was a tough scramble, getting back to the rebel's base, they barely hung on, clinging to each other, still exhausted, still feeling the spectre of death around them.

Explanations they barely have the strength for are in order.

Ben hardly knows how to speak to the others, he apologizes to them, to Finn and Poe especially for the terrible suffering he'd caused them. Knows forgiveness won't come easy if at all.

The rebels are torn between cautious hostility towards whom they still know only as Kylo Ren, celebration of their final victory and mourning of their Princess and General, as well as all the other fallen, of whom there are many.

As soon as they can Rey and Ben both lie down and sleep for over two days. They both sleep in the grotto Leia had died in, wanting to feel her closeness one last time. They set up their bedding next to each other and hold each other's hands while falling asleep.

When they wake up, still not quite replenished but strong enough to start helping, they tend to the wounded, generously sharing slivers of life force with them.

Finn and Poe try to stop Rey from exerting herself, they even suggest Ben shouldn't be pushing himself after what he'd done to aid them in the last battle, but both of the young Jedi insist it's their duty to the others.

Throughout the day both Ben and Rey shoot each other brief glances, curious, adoring, understanding, all of them stirring new emotions, welling in their chests. They share fleeting smiles and through the force even listen to each other's thoughts, as they get truly tired, each having tended to about two dozens of people with different amounts of injuries, Ben starts to crack terrible jokes. Some of them were ones he'd learned from Han, others he'd heard travelling around the galaxy, while some of them are his own flourishes.

Rey is baffled at first, in their time together Ben had only been happy after when they'd defeated her grandfather and then kissed, all of it brief and marred by the threat of death.

But then she joins in on the quipping, to which Ben starts laughing heartily. It's a beautiful sound and Rey can't help but be grateful that he's who he always truly was again.

The fact that the rebels, not hearing their talk in their minds look oddly at Ben's outburst makes it all the better somehow.

The knowledge that they can share like this, things that are just their own reassures the both of them on their new path in life.

* * *

It is late in the night, around three, when Rose manages to convince Rey and Ben to retire for bed. They still want to treat but Rose tells them to stop for the day or they'll burn themselves out completely and won't be able to help in the long run. To be more frank she is just worried about Rey and wants her to rest, but she knows this is the only reasoning she'll listen to.

As Rey still hesitates Ben whispers in their shared thoughts "Go to sleep, my love, you _need_ to rest."

Rey gasps, startled by his words.

"My love..." Rey repeats to herself and blushes.

Rose smirks as she figures out there's communication between them she's not privy to.

"Goodnight! Sleep tight you two," she walks away quickly before Rey can gather herself.

* * *

This time they retire to the small quarters they'd been assigned. The bunks look narrow and uncomfortable but somehow after the day's work they manage to be inviting.

Rey sits down on hers and sighs.

"Tired, my love?" Ben asks concerned in their thoughts.

A blush flourishes on Rey's cheeks again.

"Come sit down with me," she offers, dropping her timidity.

Ben takes the seat and they are both flush next to each other, side by side on the narrow bunk.

She takes his hand in hers and rubs his pulse gently. Tears well in her eyes, the floodgates are finally open.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Rey cries.

"Shh, it's okay, we're both alive and I plan to keep us that way," Ben takes her hand to his lips and kisses her palm tenderly.

"'You' plan? I'm capable to defend us too, you know," she wrinkles her nose at him.

"I know, love, I just hope you won't have to," he caresses her cheek briefly.

"I like when you call me that," she giggles.

"I _know_ ," Ben smirks.

"I _know_ you know," Rey rolls her eyes at him.

Ben presses his forehead to hers and breaths in her breath, almost like sharing their life force.

Rey leans in and closes the distance between their lips, this time slowly, softly and allowing herself to savour the moment, savour _him_.

Ben breaks the kiss briefly and laughs "Not trying to suffocate me this time?"

Rey groans. She liked him like this, but he could get frustrating at times.

"You're no expert at kissing either," she punches his shoulder.

He glares at her in mock offense.

"Let's just learn together, then" he whispers in her ear.

Rey giggles, ticklish.

Ben files this valuable information in his mind for later and then leans down to meet her lips.

It's the third kiss when there's neither the fear of death nor awkwardness holding them back.

And Ben's planning on making this one _last_.

Even though he could fall asleep _standing_.


End file.
